


Words of Love

by fickle4fics



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle4fics/pseuds/fickle4fics
Summary: Romantic song brings out the romantic in Freddie.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Las Palabras De Amor is my favorite song from the Hot Space album. I’ve watched the music video numerous times. There was, what I found to be a funny comment that I read on YouTube by a fan regarding the different style of dress that the band members wore, and it served minimally as inspiration while I was writing this. I think (and I could be completely wrong) I read that Roger wore a tuxedo because Freddie dared him to. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is fictional. I own nothing.

It might have been a dare, or it might have been a clever way for Freddie to have an excuse to see Roger bedazzled in a tuxedo, and then invite him out for an enchanted evening of being romanced. Either way, Roger Taylor found himself smirking at his reflection as he tied his black bow tie and fingered the lapels of his jacket. Wearing a black tuxedo was Freddie’s idea, and Roger had complied to his friend’s insistence that they match. In his own living room, Freddie Mercury was complimenting himself for his sense of glamorous style in a freshly pressed tuxedo of his own, and gearing up for his evening after a recording for Top of the Pops. The song they were “performing” was Brian’s love song to Queen’s fans in South America, Las Palabras De Amor. They had throngs of fans in the Southern Hemisphere, and Brian had written a heartfelt thank you message through a compelling love ballad especially for them. The song was featured on their Hot Space album, and now they would be shooting a video of the band lip syncing at the Top of the Pops studio. None of the members of Queen were thrilled to be pretending to be performing their song live, and Freddie knew that Roger wouldn’t hide feeling miserable and grumpy at having to act his part as the drummer. Thus, Freddie concocted a plan to liven the overall mood and instill a sense of fun into the event.

Brian May was not at all amused to show up and see Freddie and Roger both wearing tuxedos, though Freddie’s bow tie was larger than Roger’s. They were ushered into a green room until it was time to perform.

“You might have thought to tell me that there was going to be a dress code for this video.” Brian quipped, “Thank goodness I have plans to take Anita out for a nice meal afterwards, otherwise I might have shown up looking like a ragamuffin compared to you two.” Roger and Freddie shared a laugh at this. For his part, Brian was wearing an immaculate, white button up with a silvery gray tie.

“If you’re treating your lady out to a fine dinner, then why are you also wearing a puffy, sports jacket?” Roger asked, smirking.

“This happens to be a favorite of mine, and there is a chill in the air, so I decided to wear something that’ll keep me warm,” Brian huffed. “Has John arrived?” 

“Not yet,” Freddie replied, “The poor dear seems to be running late. I think he had things going on with the kids and must have lost track of time.”

“There’s no rush anyway,” Roger said, with a hint of annoyance. “It isn’t like we have instruments to set up or tune. These people never start promptly. They’ll just tell us to stand out of the way from the staging area until they need us, and it’ll be the boringest time of our lives, short of when Brian plays his hour long guitar solos.”

“Good shoe choice there Fred, kind of much though with all black? They’re very radiant,” Brian said, taking notice of the pink sparkly pair of Converse on Freddie’s feet. They were Roger’s shoes, yet Freddie loved to borrow them. 

“One can never be too radiant darling,” Freddie said. Roger had smiled at Freddie showing up in his shoes. He secretly liked it when Freddie wore his clothes.

All three men turned their heads when they heard John Deacon slip into the room with haste.

“I’m here! I’m sorry for being late guys; I didn’t even change, I just came straight here,” John said, nearly out of breath. 

“Relax darling, you still have time to catch your breath,” Freddie said, reassuringly. “We’ve just been waiting in here until we’re told that we are needed. Perhaps you’d like a glass of water or something?”

“Where’d you come from Deaky?” Roger asked, eyeing the younger man as though he might fall over from lack of oxygen in his lungs.

“Veronica has the car, so I took the tube, and ran a couple blocks. I forgot my wallet at home, otherwise I would have taken a cab. I spent the day helping out other parents at the kids’ school with a fundraising project, and time just got away from me,” John explained, hastily.

“At least you remembered your bass,” Brian noted. Shruggingly, John held up the case for his bass.

“Well, we still need to look like we’re playing our instruments, so of course I remembered to have it on me,” John said, matter of factly. Freddie chuckled and placed his arm around John’s shoulder, bringing him close for a semi-hug.

“We’re glad that you made it Deaky,” Freddie said. Once free from the older man’s grasp, John took in everyone else’s attire, then he looked down at himself.

“I’m a bit under dressed,” John said, sheepishly. He was wearing everyday street clothes and a pair of dingy, white tennis shoes.

“I didn’t get the memo either,” Brian said, sympathetically.

“This was a last minute decision,” Roger said, defensively, “and it was Freddie’s idea, not mine.”

“Will you all relax; Brimi dear, you are being overly dramatic about mine and Roger’s outfits. Can we help being a couple of scrumptious looking music gods?” Freddie asked, flashing a wide smile at the guitarist. “Besides, you both look just fine. Honestly, no one will even notice what the rest of you are wearing because they’ll be too preoccupied with looking at me.”

The door to the green room opened and a man wearing a headset and holding a clipboard appeared in the doorway.

“Queen? They’re ready for you now,” the man said. Freddie led the others out and they took their places. By now, the band members were used to the routine of being given their cues for when the track would begin and for them to act as though they were indeed performing live. 

Roger told himself that it wasn’t even a long song, and all he had to do was go through the motions of looking like he was drumming for real, and then the awful experience would be over in no time. Feeling confident that he could get through the experience for Freddie’s sake, Roger decided to throw in some artsy twirls of his drumstick for good measure. 

From his position behind the drum kit, Roger had a good view of each of his bandmates. Brian pretended to be earnestly zipping his fingers along the piano keys and looking very romantically brooding at the same time. John was looking like he was having a fun, yet awkward time. Roger adored the way that John could easily lose himself to the rhythm and appear to be in his own little world. Then there was Freddie, standing with his backside directly in front of him; the singer looked spectacular from every angle. 

Not even to the chorus, and Roger feels bored. When it comes time to join in, he mouths the lyrics with a less than enthusiastic expression plainly written across his face. He has to give Freddie props for putting in a lot of romantic effort; their front man croons into the gold microphone with ease and sways with the melody. Freddie might as well have been serenading the love of his life on a private beach in Argentina or Chile for how much of his heart he appeared to be pouring into his charade.

After getting through the first couple of minutes of the song, Roger put in a vigorous, pretend strike of the crash cymbal. He thinks that Freddie surely owes him a drink afterwards. All of a sudden Freddie has spun around and is now facing him. Roger gave him a look, to which Freddie winks in reply. Then the older man calmly clasped his hands behind his back, though his hips could be seen swinging gently to the beat.

“I’m wearing a thong,” Freddie mouths. Roger isn’t sure if he read his friend’s lips right. 

“It’s red and lacy, just for you.” This time Roger is certain of what he saw Freddie mouthing, yet there was still more song to get through. So, Roger leaned himself back and decided to adopt a serious look upon his face whilst attempting to be getting “into” the music in order to not start visualizing Freddie without his pants. 

“Tonight you’re all mine,” Freddie mouthed. Roger looked up at Freddie as the older man turned his back to the drummer yet again. Roger counted out the beats, not even fully aware that his mouth is obviously moving, and hit the crash cymbal as an exclamation. Next Roger was feeling jittery and in high spirits over going out with Freddie once they’ve finished filming.

Roger didn’t hold back his enthusiasm for the song to finally be drawing to a close, as he lent his voice to backing Freddie for the climax. He expends the most energy he has displayed the entire time. Freddie stood before him again, displaying a dashing smile for which Roger knew was just for him. Freddie playfully extended his arms and his fingers wiggled and waggled in the air as though they were fluttering along an invisible piano board. Roger became more committed to finishing up the song. He genuinely smiled at Freddie and put in more gusto behind his fake drumming as they got closer and closer to winding down, and then allowed the music to fade into silence. Freddie kept him entertained, mouthing that he has surprises in store for the blonde, and that it will be a memorable evening.

Once the director has called a wrap for shooting, everyone is relieved and ready to take off for the night. Brian quickly packs up his things and then says that he is off to pick up Anita. John asks Roger to borrow money for a cab because he doesn’t want to inconvenience Veronica and the kids by having to come pick him up from the studio. Freddie chats a little with some of the staff who have been overseeing things, and are clearly enamored to be in Queen’s presence. Roger sees John off and then he goes to collect Freddie.

Freddie has his personal driver waiting in the parking lot. They came to the studio together, yet things have certainly changed between the two men as they get into the car this time. Freddie placed a hand on Roger’s knee once they buckled in and the car started moving. Roger blushed and hid a smile. He knew that there were affectionate feelings between them, but he was never sure if or when things might become serious. Up until now, it felt as though the fun flirting between the two was just part of their close friendship, and since Freddie had a Casanova-like intensity about him with everyone, Roger was careful when it came to protecting his own heart.

“You are the most beautiful man, Roger Taylor,” Freddie said. He brought his hand up gently and cupped the side of Roger’s face. “Smile for me darling; you are pretty all of the time, yet none more so than when you are smiling in my direction.”

“Lyrics for your next song?” Roger joked. He gave Freddie his smile and then allowed for the older man to bring their lips together. The kiss was as blissful as all the times he hoped to imagine. 

“You mean the world to me,” Freddie said, His dark eyes gazed into Roger’s blue eyes with so much sincerity that Roger worried that he might embarrass himself and ruin the moment by crying.

“Fred,” Roger was at a loss for words. Freddie was a tender man with a good heart and soul, and Roger thought of himself as a deeply flawed and undeserving person to be loved by such a caring man.

“I know Roggie,” Freddie said, “Just lean back and allow me my fun of doting upon you. Tonight is all about you with me. We are soulmates, you and I. I recognized it immediately, and I knew that one day I would make you mine.” Roger leaned his head against Freddie’s shoulder. He closed his eyes in pleasure as Freddie’s fingers calmingly ran through his hair and massaged his scalp. It was a familiar gesture, and yet, tonight it felt even more perfect.

“I love you Freddie,” Roger said softly. Freddie took one of Roger’s hands and brought it to his lips, bestowing a fond kiss to the drummer’s fingers. Then he placed it comfortably in his lap.

“I love you too Roger,” Freddie said. He smiled, contentedly.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and criticism are welcome, just please don’t be too harsh.


End file.
